Before Any Of The Rest Of It
by Acajou Amarth
Summary: What if Der had told Mer about Addie the very first time they met at Joe's? MerDer mostly, but including everyone. I dare say it's funny. Very funny and very Grey's like. Chapter II finally up
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Before any of the rest of it**

**Rating: T – for language and maybe sex (don't know that yet, but I think so)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own GA or any of the characters. Which is sad, really. But since Shondra Rhimes is a genius and does exactly what I would do if I did own Grey's, I can live with it. **

**Summary: What if Derek had told Meredith about his marriage "before any of the rest of it"? Meaning, he met her in the bar, but told her about his wife. Mainly MerDer, but including everyone. I dare say it's very amusing and not at all bad.**

**A/N: So, here it is. My very own little part in the Grey's universe. So proud. It's my first fanfic written in English, but I think it's good and my language isn't too bad. Will update relatively often (meaning I don't know that yet, since I got three more MerDer fanfictions I'm currently writing) and I love and appreciate reviews! Have fun and tell me if it's good. Of course you can also tell me what isn't good about it. But I hope you won't have to. I accidently posted this one before, so I hope you'll forgive me for rewriting. It wasn't ready for being posted, so I removed it. This is a mainly funny story, not at all angsty like most of my other fanfics, so it was kind of fun writing it. Hope you'll love it just as much as I do.

* * *

**

"Straight tequila? Really? You are going to be sorry in the morning." The bartender said, as he poured her another shot.

Meredith smiled.

"I'm always sorry in the morning. But tomorrow I start my first day at work, so keep'em coming."

"Double scotch, single malt, please."

While she was busy tilting her head back and skipping down her shot, a guy sat down next to her. She tried to not look at him, and first it seemed to work, but then he started talking to her.

"So, is this a good place to hang out?"

Great. A guy in a bar hitting on her the day before she'd start working at Seattle Grace. A guy with amazing hair. No, she did not just think that. No. Seriously. No amazing hair guys today. She didn't need amazing hair guys.

"I wouldn't know, never been here before.", she said, still not looking at him, after he kept looking at her in the anticipation of an answer. That had been pretty blunt, in a please-don't-talk-to-me-I-don't-need-another-one-night-stand-even-if-you-have-amazing-hair kind of way. But obviously he didn't get it.

"You know what? I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town. Never been to Seattle. New job soon."

Then he seemed to realize that she was looking at anything but him, which made him smile for no good reason. Why was he smiling? Why was his smile so... dreamy? Why did he have amazing hair? And why the hell did he keep talking to her?

"Ah, you're ignoring me.", he said.

"Um, trying to." She still avoided looking at him. He was hot and had amazing hair and a dreamy smile and... honestly, she had no idea why she was avoiding to look at him, but she was.

"You shouldn't ignore me.", he stated, apparently amused.

She sighed and finally turned towards him. Okay, that was even better than she had expected. Good-looking and hot in a way she hadn't even known existed. In that amazing-hair-and-dreamy-smile sort of way.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love."

He took a sip from his scotch, seeming sincere. Well, maybe not sincere, but there was this little hurt look in his eyes that made her believe he might be right about that. And since he was dreamy and hitting on her in a bar and she needed to get laid, even if she wasn't planning on falling in love with him or anyone anytime soon, she decided to give it a shot. Why the hell not?

"Really?", she flirted right back, now totally captured by their little non-conversation.

"Oh yes."

"So if I know you, I'll love you?" She was laughing at him now, even if a little part inside of her was almost too ready to believe him. But she wasn't going to know him, was she?

"Oh yes."

She giggled slightly.

"You really like yourself huh?"

"Just hiding my pain. So, what's your story?"

Okay, that was something she definitely didn't need right now, talking about her hidden pain. Nope, not today. And most certainly not with some handsome stranger. She didn't want to think about that kind of stuff right now.

"I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar."

"I'm just a guy in a bar. No, actually I'm not."

"You're not?"

This was getting interesting. And he seemed to be between hot and flirty and in pain. She had always had a thing for wounded guys. And tomorrow was her first day of work, so... Maybe male distraction wasn't too bad. But what he said then wasn't that nice to hear.

"I'm a married guy in a bar. A married guy whose wife cheated on him with his best friend. A married guy who ran away to Seattle before he could even get a divorce."

What really surprised her was that he told her that. No man who hadn't lost his senses told a possible meaningless-but-hot one-night-stand that he was married. And she had really hoped he was interested in a meaningless-but-hot one-night-stand. He had great hair, after all.

"Why are you telling me this?", she asked, a little confused now.

"Don't know. I'm just done hiding my pain."

They both sighed simultaniously, then she replied:

"Me too."

Maybe she shouldn't have said that, because now he was looking at her in a even more interested way. And not in the interested-in-a-one-night-stand kind of way. This conversation started to suck. She didn't need total strangers worrying about her and her crappy life. Even if they had amazing hair.

"Your turn.", he simply said, surprising her again.

"What?"

"I told you about my pain. Now you tell me about your pain." He seemed to be back at hot and flirty, but there was still some sincere interest in her life and in her pain. Apparently he didn't have enough of his own. Or he cared. Or whatever.

"Why should I want to tell you about my pain?"

"Oh, come on. I won't tell anybody."

He smiled again now, this ... dreamy ... smile. How was she supposed to restist that? How was anybody supposed to restist something that sexy or whatever she thought that was?

"Okay. I have no idea why I'm telling you this, but since I'll probably never see you again... My mother has Alzheimers."

She sighed heavily. This was a really strange situation she had gotten herself into. No one knew about her mother. No one. And there she was, telling a total stranger her greatest secret. She blamed his smile and the tequila.

"How advanced?"

Okay, this was getting even weirder. Did he seriously sound like he cared? Like he wanted to know so that she could get it off her mind and make her peace with it? Did he sound ... compassionate?

"Very. And I'm the only one who even knows she's sick.", she replied, feeling strangely relieved. She had never told anyone about this and he... He made her feel like she wasn't alone in this. Even if she was, even if they didn't know each other, he made her feel less lonely. Okay, this was getting too weird now. They had met about four minutes ago and she felt like they had a connection. They so didn't. Of course they didn't.

"Well, I guess we both have crappy lives."

He sighed, taking another sip of his scotch.

"Yup."

"I always hate having to deal with Alzheimers patients. Their relatives always seem so helpless and sad."

"You're a doctor?"

"Neurosurgeon."

"My mom used to be a neurosurgeon. Ellis Grey, maybe you've heard of her."

Crap. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. It was bad enough that she had told him that her mother had Alzheimers, but he really wasn't supposed to know her name, especially because she was kind of famous, one of the greats. He looked up and met her eyes immediately.

"Your mother is Ellis Grey? And she has Alzheimers? I'm so sorry."

There it was again, this sincere tone in his voice. God, she didn't need compassion from guys with amazing hair and dreamy smiles she had met in bars.

"It's okay. Just swear you won't tell anyone.", she said, sounding exactly as flustered as she was. Actually she couldn't believe she had told him anything at all. He laughed a little and unfortunately that made him look very irresistable. Crap. There was no such thing as irresistable. He obviously didn't want an one-night-stand, so why did she even bother talk to him? Then again, what else was she supposed to do right now?

"Swear you won't tell anyone about my wife. I came here to start over."

She decided to keep talking to him, even if it was really pointless since she wasn't going to meet him again. Fortunately.

"Yeah, me too. You won't tell, I won't tell. Deal."

"Deal."

Then a little detail came back into her mind, something he had mentioned earlier. If he was a neurosurgeon and at this bar right across the street from Seattle Grace tonight, he might...

"So, where do you work?", she said, hoping like hell he'd say 'Mercy West' or something.

"Seattle Grace. First day tomorrow."

Crap.

"What?"

"What's wrong with a new job at Seattle Grace?", he seemed amused again, a feeling that she couldn't quite share. She poured down another shot of tequila before she answered him.

"You're my boss."

"What?"

Now he was surprised, too. Good. Maybe that would make him look less dreamy. She didn't need dreamy. She didn't need a dreamy boss with amazing hair. Crap.

"Unless you are an intern as well, and I dare to doubt that, you are my boss."

Meredith closed her eyes instead of staring at the ceiling in abject horror. Unfortunately he seemed happy about the fact that he was going to spend a lot of time working with her.

"You're an intern at Seattle Grace?"

This was bad, this wasn't good... She needed to leave. Something like that only ever happened to her, as if her life wasn't messy enough as it was. Of course she had met her future attending in a bar the day before they were going to start working together. Of course he had amazing hair. Of course she found him very attractive and dreamy and stuff. Of course there was this huge sexual tension between them. Of course she had told him about her mother. And of course he wasn't just her boss, but also married. Great. Things like that only ever happened to Meredith Grey.

"I need to go."

"No, please stay. I swore I wasn't going to tell anyone, remember?", he said, sounding strangely shocked about her sudden decision.

"Well, you're still my boss."

"Not yet."

"But you will be."

"Yes. But right now we are just a girl and a guy in a bar."

"A scary and damaged girl and a married guy who will be her boss tomorrow."

She was joking about this. She was actually joking. As in still-a-little-flirty joking. This was really not good. And it seemed to remind him of something. They didn't even know each other's names.

"What's your name?"

There was no way of not answering, it wouldn't make a lot of sense if she chose to not answer his question. She would meet him tomorrow and he would be her boss. He'd find out her name eventually.

"Meredith. Meredith Grey."

"Derek."

"No last name?"

She was back at avoiding to look at him. This was just way too bad and he was just way too dreamy and 'Derek' sounded way too good. Like she could cry it out in the middle of the night. Crap, bad! She shouldn't be thinking stuff like that. Yet, she was. And it didn't suck at all.

"Well, if I tell you yet, there is the danger of you calling me "Dr. Whatevermylastnameis". Boss tomorrow. Derek today."

Looking at her again. Why was he always looking at her that way? He shouldn't be looking at her like that now that he knew she was going to be one of his interns. Hell, there were a lot of 'shoulds' and unfortunately they both seemed to enjoy ignoring those.

"Okay, so it's Derek. Nice meeting you, Derek."

She just couldn't help it, she looked into his eyes again. Dark blue eyes. Crap.

"You too, Meredith."

And the way he spoke her name sent shivers down her spine. Great, Meredith, well done. BOSS!!! MARRIED BOSS!!! (with great hair and dreamy smile and dark blue eyes and a really hot way of saying her name)

"I better get going. Like I said, tomorrow's my first day of work."

She should really leave, but he said:

"Please stay. Only five minutes."

"Why are you begging me to stay?"

Well, she could at least try to pretend she really was intending to leave. Even if they both knew she wasn't.

"Because you're the only one I know in this town? Or maybe because I told you about my almost ex-wife and my ex-best friend? Just stay."

Now he gave her a head tilt. Head tilt and dreamy smile. How was she supposed to resist that? Giving in seemed so easy now...

"Five minutes?", she asked, still hesitating.

"Five minutes.", he said reasuringly.

"Okay."

She smiled and ordered another shot of tequila.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Of course not. I'm not that brilliant.**

**A/N: So, next chapter's finally up. Sorry it took me so long, but the freaking internet didn't work. Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me that there are people out there who like my story. I'll update more often. I promise. smile**

* * *

"Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them or do I ask Burke?"

"No, Burke's off the case. Katie belongs to the new attending now, Dr Shepherd. He's over there."

* * *

He looked up as a tiny blonde intern came walking towards him.

"So, it's Dr Shepherd? Nice last name.", she stated, slightly giggling. Obviously she wasn't feeling uncomfortable around him, even though she had stayed far longer than five minutes last night. Nothing had happened, she had just stayed and they had talked and smiled (and flirted) for hours. Her serenity made him strangely relieved. This was better than awkward silence and professionalism.

"Yes, it is. No more Derek, huh?", he asked her, trying to convince her to remain at first name base just by looking at her. It didn't work. Usually the look did it's trick, but it didn't seem to have any affect on Meredith Grey. Strange.

"We're at work now."

"Sad. Can I still call you Meredith? I like your name."

His face lit up when he saw her smirking at his comment.

"Sorry, it's Dr Grey from now on."

Derek let out a small chuckle, before he said one of his favourites:

"You say that now. So, Dr Grey, why did Bailey send you here?"

"Katie Bryce's parents ask a lot of stuff and I can't answer any of it."

"And you want me to do what, Dr Grey?", he smirked, empathising her name. This was just ridiculous, they wouldn't keep calling each other Dr Grey and Dr Shepherd. And it was fun.

"Maybe you should talk to them, Dr Shepherd."

She looked at him, apparently pretending she expected him to become professional, but still empathising his last name right back. Well, he wouldn't give up that easily and frankly he wondered who she was kidding. Professional wouldn't work between them.

"Ask nicely."

He felt it was time. Time for THE LOOK. His smile featuring the head tilt, again. Noone was able to resist that. This was the look he gave female patients if he wanted them to agree on surgeries or male patient's wifes and girlfriends to make them convince their husbands or boyfriends to have the surgery. It was the smile featuring the head tilt, even Meredith wouldn't be able to resist that. And obviously she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. An adorable sound.

"Why should I want to ask nicely?", she said, doing her best trying to ignore his smile. Well, he had been right, she was pretty much imune to the smile, but the head tilt? She wasn't able to ignore that. She so wasn't.

"I'm trying to take advantage of the fact that I'm not Derek anymore, even if I don't really think that's a good thing.", Derek said, giving his voice a little sad sound. Yeah, it was indeed sad that she wouldn't talk to him the way she had in the bar. Still, being around her made him feel far too ... well, what was it? What was this feeling? It was like he was somehow... alive. He hadn't been alive in weeks, months. Maybe even years. Alive and happy. Freaking bright and shiny!

"Okay. Dr Shepherd, would you please answer some of the questions Katie's parents ask?"

"Sure, Dr Grey.", he chuckled and stepped back gentleman-like. "You lead, I follow."

Obviously she had a bad feeling about letting him walk behind her, because she hesistated briefly before she started walking towards the elevator. God, she was so right. It was only too easy to look at body parts he shouldn't be looking at. He forced himself to keep looking at the back of her head. Not a bad view eighter. Besides, she turned around as soon as they reached the empty elevator. Elevator? Good. Elevators were his specialty. He'd have to talk about ferry boats one day. But she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Katie's a pain in the ass, by the way. In case you haven't met her yet. If I hadn't taken the Hippocratical Oath I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands."

Now that made him burst out into laughter. The elevator doors closed as he stated:

"Dr Grey! You can't talk about patients like that!"

She didn't seem very impressed by his authority. That meant she didn't see him as her boss. THAT was a positive thing.

"Well, you definitely haven't met her yet.", she said, slightly amused by his reaction, but sounding like she actually thought you could possibly not think Katie Bryce was a pain in the ass if you had met her. But he had.

"I have."

"And you don't think she's a pain in the ass?"

He chuckled at her question.

"Well, she was sedated."

That made her laugh. Actually laugh. A high piched laugh that was followed by a few giggles. Made him like her even more. He could get used to hearing that. Damn, he really could.

"And you don't believe me?", she asked when she had gone back to a non-laughing state, but apparently she couldn't just go back to plain professional. Well, he had to try, didn't he?

"Not unless you let me call you Meredith again."

She smiled again, too amused now to not flirt back.

"Why do you want to call me Meredith again?"

Well, that was an easy question. He wanted to call her Meredith because of the way she laughed. Because of the soft smell of a mysterious flower that surrounded her. Because he couldn't really say what the color of her eyes was and he wanted to know that. Because her messy pony tail made her look so different, but still as beautiful as the woman he had flirted with in a bar last night. Of course, he didn't say that. That would be a little too much for her, and he was pretty sure saying that would make her feel insecure around him. He didn't want that. He enjoyed the hot and flirty mood he was in. So all he said was:

"Like I said, I like your name."

Then she let something she obviously hadn't planned on saying slip, acompanied with another little giggle.

"And I like your hair."

"You like my hair.", he grinned. This was good. She liked his hair. Ha! Of course she liked his hair, girls usually fell for his hair. But interns didn't say they liked their bosses hair, and that was the good part. He had managed to get her to saying something interns didn't say to their bosses. And he couldn't pretend he didn't enjoy the look on her face when she realized the same thing.

"Did I just say that?", she asked looking flushed and blushed slightly. He tilted his head again and smiled at her.

"You did just say that."

And she, well, she showed another side of her. Queen of denial. Nice.

"No, I didn't.", she said, almost sounding convinced by her own words. Didn't make him stop smiling. Even if she somehow managed to ignore the head tilt. Damn, that had never happend to him before, a girl ignoring his head tilt.

"So now you're telling me you don't like my hair?", he asked, barely able to hold back another wave of laughter. He had obviously caught her slightly off her guard. Good.

"I didn't say that eighter, I just... It's unprofessional to make remarks about your hair. You're my boss. Which is the reason why I won't let you call me Meredith. Ha, see that, I'm not rambling!"

She looked like she'd just had a huge triumph, conquered the world or something.

"You're not rambling?", Derek asked, slightly confused now. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, usually I'm rambling."

She tended to ramble? Cute. Really, seriously cute. He knew immediately he'd love the rambling.

"Looking forward to that."

"To what?"

"Listening to you rambling."

"Why should you be looking forward to... Stop it!", she cried out as she finally realized that he was looking suggestively up and down her side. He only smiled even more.

"Stop what?"

"You're looking at me!"

Apparently she was trying to sound offended or shocked or something. Well, it wasn't working. He was about 99.9 sure she couldn't deny the chemistry they had eighter.

"I am looking at you indeed."

"Well, you're not supposed to. It's inappropriate. Katie's room's over there."

She pointed to a room on the right. He only laughed. She wasn't going to make him stay professional. Especially not if she herself wasn't able to be professiona. Not that he was complaining, hell no. This was fun. Yes, it was.

"You were the one who started talking about my hair. Elevators and my hair, sorry, but you left me no other choice than to be looking at you.", he stated, smirking again. It didn't even matter that it apparently didn't have the same effect on her as on the entire female staff of hospitals. She, the way she was so stubborn about remaining stricktly professional, made him smirk.

"What do elevators have to do with the fact that you're hitting on me?", she asked, obviously trying to sound annoyed. Well, it wasn't working, since a little smile still lit her face.

"You'll see. Ah, Mr and Mrs Bryce, **_Meredith_** here told me you have questions?", he said, a boyish grin on his face as he empathized her first name, knowing exactly that she couldn't correct him in front of Katie's parents. Holy shit, that felt good.


End file.
